YUQATIL - THE MUSLIMAH ARCHER
السلام والحب ولكن الله قبل كل شيء. "Peace and love, '' but God above all."'' Name: Yuqatil Religion: Islam, according to Al-sunnah Wajamaah and the Quran. Family: Hurairah Abu Bakr, Maimunah Al-Amin. She is the eldest child and has a pair of twins as her siblings, Bakr and Mawar. Personality: ''Yuqatil is a righteous woman of Islam. She does not take Islam lightly and does not take insult to her religion lightly, she will draw her sword and arrows but will not harm a soul if they ask for forgiveness, or to be left unharmed. She is fearless and does not (really) care if her enemies sees her ways as 'savage' or 'inhumane'. She knows of what Islam did for its believers and non-believers, and thus she remains grounded with her religion. However, she will take their words in consideration and see if she needs to improve her way of preaching liberty to humankind. '' Yutaqil is not just an admirer of a person. In fact, she takes their lessons to heart and applies them to her life. Despite the modern world, she remains grounded with the original teachings of Islam. Despite the misunderstandings and jahilliah of some people, she is a patient woman and will answer whatever question they have, if she's able to. If not, she will ask for them to contact her while she refers to someone with higher knowledge. Abilities: Yuqatil is impressive with combat; specifically with swords and arrows. She is intelligent, astute and diplomatic. Strengths: Yuqatil is both a lover and a hater. She loves what is good, and hates what is bad. And what is bad has always been what Allah SWT has loathed. She is patient, fearless, diplomatic and intelligent. If she does not know something, she will seek an answer, that is a strength of hers. Her will to overcome her weakness. Weaknesses: The Muslim archer has weaknesses like any other human beings. But she buries it, so only she, her close ones, and God knows. She is a person who refuses to show her weaknesses to the world, and that is both a strength and a weakness in their own rights. (In progress.) Hobbies: As a Muslim, she loves the Quran and recites it whenever she can. If not, she will do dkhir. On the other hand, she does volunteering, horseriding, archery, swordfighting, reading and trying out new but acceptable hobbies. She also makes 'improving what she lacks' as a hobby. '' '''Trivia': Yuqatil is not her real name. In fact, it is a name given to her by her master once she has mastered archery, swordfighting and other noble skills. Yuqatil loves cats and does own a few, but Mas is her favourite. '' Yuqatil is Arabian-Iranian-Chinese.'' Despite the hate on how she is, Yuqatil has made friends with people of various religions and types. She quotes, "To guide someone, you do not berate them. You be there for them, show them that they're not alone and in need of guidance and friendship. You guide them like you guide a baby to walk."